Hidden Truth
by ShivaVixen
Summary: A simple henge can do more damage than you think . . . and some emotions can never be completely erased.


**Hidden Truth**

The boy closes his eyes, dreaming of ways to escape, make everything right again. Or at least get away, out of the ropes that bound him to the stalagmite in the cave. A part of his mind clung to the frail hope he could run back.

"_There's no where for you to run, now, you can't go back, they won't take you back . . ."_

_Why? Why is this happening? My clan is gone, and I couldn't stop it. He played them as he killed them, wearing my face, using eyes that were similar to mine. _

The man was strong, stronger than anything he could hope to reach, at least, while the boy kept his heart alive with memory of his family, his clan.

_"It was so easy, so many of them had no clue what they were doing, you should've seen," The man standing over him gives a bitter smile, "Maybe I should show you?"_

_I don't want to know why anymore, I kinda knew, refusing the offer had been a mistake, the man tricked me into killing my closest person, even though he was watching me, reporting to my father when he thought I was unstable . . . I hated that, but I could never kill family. Not like he's done, they should've focused on him, not me, he's part of the clan too. _

_"Your brother will hate you now, he'll grow to hate you with each day, that's the power of our eyes." The man acts like the boy is incompetent, amused at the helpless rage. _

The man makes promises, but he's playing them all, The boy knows it, he's seen how the man stacks the deck, their deaths will mean nothing to him, while he'd mourn them, it's only the loss of power he mourns.

_"I regret doing this, but I think you'd behave more if you see for yourself, it will take a while, and be very painful." The man is amused as the boy glares, trying to scare him with eyes similar to his own. "Afterwards, I'll train you." The boy jerks, but being tied up, he can't run, not until after the man is done forcing memories into his mind, and supressing others. The boy fights, but he's not use to the pressure in his mind and eyes, and so looses. But even then, a small light glows in all the darkness. _

_Maybe I'm a fool, but my brother will get stronger, this game won't end with you on top, You'll perish . . . so will I, because I have nothing left to fight for, thanks to you. _

The boy looses everything, believing the memory of killing his clan, believing he hurt his brother, and believing he can't feel, but he does,

He feels scared as he faces off against jonins he'd served with in the anbu,

He's scared of the Toad sannin, who he knows holds back, but he's not scared of the snake sannin,

and he's scared of his brother, who's eyes are gradually dimming with hate, and loosing the life he had wanted to protect.

_"You should've come willingly, this would've never happened." _

He's on a side that he dosen't belong on, but now, it's too late, and he realizes that it's not fear that makes him back off, it's shame,

shame that he hadn't killed himself when the man captured him in the first place,

Shame he was less than what his father wanted,

shame that he's now trying to kill someone that he remembers as a baby, with a new seal on it's stomach, that he played with as the adults argued over it's future,

and shame that he couldn't protect the one person he'd truly cared about, his otouo.

**Kinda random, but for those who don't know what's going on, I was sitting in my room, thinking of all the theories about the whole Itachi killing his clan, the fact that three people would have the mangekyo, and the fact the Akatsuki leader had what looks like the mangekyo, so I randomly thought, "Hey, what if it was this guy that killed off the uchiha clan, and he pressganged Itachi into the group?" So the story is: Itachi got captured by the A.L. just before the massacre, the A.L. henged as Itachi, and he's the one who actually killed everyone and mentally tortured sasuke, since he has the mangekyo too. **

**On that note, I'd like to issue a challenge:**

**1) Come up with a story about the Uchiha Massacre (evertime I type that I think 'Texas chainsaw Maasacre') and have Itachi as a good guy, but also,**

**2) Include Naruto and Sasuke in some way. **

**I actually have a story that I plan on posting that goes into this idea a good deal more, so I'll see about posting it after I get farther on Belief. It will be called Running from Hate.**

**Oh yeah, me no own Naruto, him owned by someone else. I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters though. **


End file.
